The present invention relates to a water dispensing device which can selectively deliver either a spray or a stream of water, and more particularly to such a device which is controllable by a single control mechanism.
When sun-bathing or otherwise relaxing out of doors, it is desirable to have an easily accessible source of either a mist-like spray of water to cool one's self or a single stream of water to drink from. It is further desirable to have this water source at a location as close as possible to the user.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a fountain device which can selectively deliver either a stream or a spray of water.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a device which can be easily attached to a chair or chaise.
An additional object of this invention is to provide such a device which is both inexpensive and easy to manufacture.